Video Game Statistics
The in-game statistics for Telltale Games's The Walking Dead Video Game features scenarios where players are confronted with various choices based on morality and judgment. Players influence the story within the entire game making these decisions, creating a tailored experience. The folllowing is the complete list of choices for each Telltale Games' The Walking Dead episode. Season 1 "A New Day" Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? *Told him the truth - 54% *Lied to Hershel - 46% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 53% *Saved Shawn - 47% Who did you side with? *Sided with Kenny - 54% *Sided with Larry - 46% Did you give Irene the gun? *Refused - 52% *Gave her the gun - 48% Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 52% *Saved Carley - 48% "Starved For Help" Did you chop off David's leg? *Left David to die - 57% *Chopped off David's leg - 43% Who shot Jolene? *Danny shot her - 60% *Shot Jolene yourself - 40% Did you help Kenny kill Larry? *Tried to revive Larry - 51% *Helped kill Larry - 49% Killed both brothers? *No - 61% *Yes - 39% Did you take from the car? *Took from the car - 52% *Did not take from the car - 48% "Long Road Ahead" Did you shoot the girl? *Did not shoot her - 60% *Shot the girl - 40% Did you leave Lilly? *Let her back on the RV - 54% *Abandoned Lilly - 46% How did you convince Kenny to stop the train? *Fought him - 54% *Talked him down - 46% Who shot Duck? *Shot him yourself - 81% *Had Kenny shoot him - 19% Who did you save first? *Helped Omid first - 61% *Helped Christa first - 39% "Around Every Corner" Did you kill the boy in the attic? * Killed him - 73% * Did not kill him - 27% How did you deal with Vernon? *You were rational and honest to him - 57% *You threatened or lied to him - 43% Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? *Told her to stay - 53% *Brought her along - 47% Ben's fate? *Let him go - 54% *Pulled him up - 45% Did you show the others your bite? *Revealed the bite - 80% *Concealed the bite - 20% Although it is only shown after completing the episode and cannot be viewed by checking the "Stats" option in the episode select menu, there is a screen that shows who went with Lee to search for Clementine. 3 parties can go with Lee: Omid and Christa (always both together or both not going), Ben Paul and Kenny. None, 1, 2 or all of them can go with Lee. Who goes with him will influence the opening to the following episode. 'Who came with you?' * 18% of players brought Kenny. * 16% of players brought Ben, Christa, Omid and Kenny. * 14% of players brought Ben, Christa and Omid. * 13% of players brought Christa, Omid and Kenny. * 12% of players brought Ben and Kenny. * 11% of players brought Christa and Omid. * 10% of players brought Ben. * 6% of players went alone. "No Time Left" Desperation: Did you chop off Lee's arm? *Got rid of the arm -''' 63%''' *Left it alone - 37% Fall Out: Did you lose your temper with Kenny? *Lost your temper with Kenny - 65% *Calmly argued with Kenny - 35% Disarmed: Did you give up your weapons? *Kept your weapons - 81% *Gave up your weapons - 19% Stranger: Did you kill Clementine's captor? *Had Clementine kill him - 66% *Killed him yourself - 34% Goodbye: Did you stop Lee from turning? *Made sure Lee didn't turn - 62% *Told Clementine to leave Lee - 38% After the episode, a few screens detailing the character's choices regarding other characters over the 5 episodes is shown. "400 Days" Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Did you stay in the car or got out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out of the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Stood up to Nate and left him - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Lied - 75% *Told the truth - 25% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Stayed and killed Stephanie - 25% A screen showing who amongst the 5 did and did not go with Tavia is then shown. Bonnie will always go regardless of player choice. Season 2 "All That Remains" Survival: Did you try to save Christa? *Stopped to help Christa - 83.8% *Didn't try to save Christa - 16.2% Mercy: Did you kill the dog? *Killed the dog - 81.6% *Didn't kill the dog - 18.4% Trust: Did you accept Nick's apology? *Accepted - 87.3% *Rejected - 12.7% Generosity: Did you give water to the dying man? *Gave water - 67.9% *Refused to give water - 32.1% Heroics: Did you save Nick or Pete? *Pete - 52.8% *Nick - 47.2% "A House Divided" Friendship: Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Blamed someone else - 58.5% *Took blame - 41.5% Loyalty: Who did you sit with at dinner? *Sat with Kenny - 65.1% *Sat with Luke - 34.9% Honesty: Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 74% *Lied about Matthew - 26% Forgiveness: Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 84.2% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 15.8% Bravery: Left to find Kenny? *Went to find Kenny - 54% *Surrendered - 46% "In Harm's Way" Compassion: Helped Sarah with her chores? *Helped Sarah - 76.7% *Did your own work - 23.3% Trust: Told Bonnie about Luke? *Told Bonnie about Luke - 51.3% *Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 48.7% Selflessness: Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? *Tried to hide the theft -''' 57.6%''' *Tried to come clean - 42.4% Vengeance: Watched Kenny kill Carver? *Watched - 68.3% *Didn't watch - 31.7% Risk: Chopped off Sartia's arm? *Chopped it off - 82.7% *Killed the walker - 17.3% "Amid The Ruins" Pragmatism: Left Sarah at the trailer park? *Took Sarah - 71.3% *Left Sarah - 28.7% Compassion: Robbed Arvo? *Didn't rob Arvo - 55.5% *Did rob Arvo - 44.5% Selflessness: Crawled through ticket booth? *Crawled through - 86% *Had Bonnie reach through - 14% Nurturing: Held the baby? *Held the baby - 92.9% *Didn't hold the baby - 7.1% Survivalism: Shot Rebecca? *Shot Rebecca - 56.4% *Shouted for help - 43.6% "No Going Back" Selflessness: Protected the baby? *Protected the baby - 84.2% *Went for cover - 15.8% Risk: Went to help Luke? *Covered for Luke - 50.7% *Tried to help Luke - 49.3% Loyalty: Asked to leave with Mike? *Didn't ask to leave with Mike - 94.1% *Asked to leave with Mike - 6.9% Survivalism: Shot Kenny? *Shot Kenny - 69.7% *Looked away/Didn't pick up the gun/Watched - 30.3% Friendship: In the end, who are you with? *With AJ, Jane and the family - 36.8% *Alone with AJ - 22.7% *With AJ at Wellington - 16.6% *With AJ and Kenny - 13.5% *With AJ and Jane - 10.4% The Walking Dead: Michonne "In Too Deep" Did you try to end it? *Lowered the gun - 69.3% *Pulled the trigger - 30.7% How did you enter abandoned ferry? *Through the stairs - 55.1% *Through the window - 44.9% Did you ambush Randall in the store room? *Ambushed Randall - 59% *Did not ambush Randall - 41% Did you sell Greg out to Norma? *Shared the blame with Greg - 54.6% *Let Greg take the blame - 45.4% Did you let Sam shoot Zachary? *Spared Zachary - 83.5% *Let Sam kill - 16.5% "Give No Shelter" Did you keep Pete with you or let him go off on his own? *Stopped him - 82.4% *Let him go - 17.6% Did you pick up the phone or go after the footsteps in the hallway? *Picked up the phone - 74.8% *Went after the footsteps - 25.2% Did you reveal to Paige that you nearly commited suicide? *Tried to offer good advice - 64.9% *Admitted to it - 35.1% How did you handle the radio call from Norma? *Let Randall speak to her - 57.4% *Spoke to her yourself - 39.4% *Didn't say anything - 3.2% What did you do to Randall? *Bashed Randall's head in - 53.1% *Dropped the wrench - 46.9% "What We Deserve" Did you let Sam bury her father? *Helped Sam move her father's body - 92.1% *Left her alone - 7.9% Did you tell Alex what happened to his father? *Didn't tell Alex his father was dead - 78.7% *Told Alex his father was dead - 21.3% Did you hand Randall over to Norma? *Handed Randall over to Norma - 62.2% *Didn't hand Randall over to Norma - 37.8% Did you put Norma out of her misery? *Left Norma to die - 60.3% *Shot Norma to put her out of her misery - 39.7% Did you choose to leave your daughters or stay with them? *Chose to leave your daughters - 91.7% *Stayed with your daughters - 8.3% Season 3 (A New Frontier) "Ties That Bind - Part 1" *'Did you stay the night at the junkyard?' *'52.7%' of players chose to stay the night at the junkyard. *47.3% of players chose to head back out on the road. Did you shoot the driver or let him go? *'57.2%' of players chose to let the driver go. *42.8% of players chose to shoot the driver. What was the aftermath of the shooting? *'94.8%' of players got locked up. *5.2% of players were allowed to roam free. Who brought you to the junkyard? *47% of players went with Eleanor to the junkyard. *'53%' of players went with Tripp to the junkyard. Did you escape with your family or stay with Clementine? *16.3% of players escaped with your family. *'83.7%' of players stayed with Clementine. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" How did you deal with Kate and David's argument? *'59.6%' of players told David that Kate wanted to leave him. *40.4% of players stayed out of the argument. How did you handle the New Frontier at the gates of Prescott? *'57% '''of players opened fire. *43% of players surrendered. '''Did you trust Jesus?' *'83.3%'of players took him at his word. *16.7% of players tied his hands together. How did you deal with Conrad's threat to Clementine? *'89.2%' of players killed Conrad. *10.8% of players agreed to Conrad's plan. How did you get into Richmond? *'95%' of players surrendered to Max's demands. *5% of players refused to disarm themselves.